Life of the Gods
by Rotsuke
Summary: La historia de un chico y sus amigos en una aventura tratando de saber su pasado
1. Capitulo 1:la estudiante nueva

***1000 años despues de la guerra contra ares***

***en una casa sin saber lo que pasaria un chico que no estaba preocupado por nada mas que sus estudios***

***Un chico en su cuarto profundamente dormido sobre su cama***

**(Chico)*roncando***

***la alarma suena y el se cae se para corriendo a prepararse para ir a la escuela***

**(Chico)mierda tengo que llegar hoy llego la estudiante de intercambio***

***en la escuela***

***caminando a su salon***

**(Chico)llegue a tiempo **

***el Chico no era muy conocido por los demas era el menos deportista y se burlaban de el peor en el camino se encontro con unos de su pocos amigos***

**(Chico)Hola Alan**

**(Alan)Hola Richard(Se que es molesto poner mi nombre en esta como en el otro pero tengo un problema para encontrar buenos nombres)**

**(Richard)llegaste mas temprano de lo normal **

**(Alan)nada solo me levante temprano hoy que no puedo llegar temprano a mi me gusta estudiar sabe*en ese momento fue interrumpido por Richard***

**(Richard)fue por la estudiante nueva no?**

**(Alan)como lo sabes pero bueno ella sera mia**

**(Richard)como digas esta no es la vigesimaseptima que eliges**

**(Alan)si pero la ****vigesimaseptima es la vencida**

**(Richard)como digas**

***llegaron al salon y empezaron hablar hasta que llegara el profesor con la estudiante nueva***

**(Alan)y como crees que sea**

**(Richard)no tengo idea pero espero que sea mejor que la ultima loca que vino**

**(Alan)si **

***entro el profesor con la estudiante***

**(profesor)hola a todos esta es su nueva compañera la señorita:Rosa**

**(Richard)soy yo o esta brillando**

**(Alan)esta brillando**

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Alan: tiene 16 años es alegre y un poco pervertido la veces que no lleva uniforme se la pasa con chaquetas coloridas y pantalones negro<strong>

**Richard:tiene 17 años es muy timido es tambien muy honesto y cuando no lleva uniforme siempre usa camisas cortas y pantalones cortos**

**Rosa:tiene 16 años brilla tiene cabello cafe ojos marrones y es muy honesta**


	2. Capitulo 2: La diosa

_**(Rosa)hola a todos**_

_**(Todos)hola**_

**_*Todos susurran *_**

**_(Profesor)Rosa sientate al lado de Richard_**

**_(Rosa)ok profesor_**

**_*la Chica se sento al lado de Richard*_**

**_(Rosa)hola tu eres Richard?_**

**_(Richard)si mucho gusto yo soy Richard y el es mi amigo Alan_**

**_(Alan)hola_**

**_*el tiempo paso volando y en el recreo*_**

**_(Alan)ella esta a nuestro lado sera mi oportunidad_**

**_(Richard)si como digas señor eligo y las gano_**

**_(Alan)te dije que no me lo recuerdes_**

**_*en ese momento rosa aparecio y les hace unas señas de que la sigan*_**

**_(Richard)creo que quiere que la sigamos_**

**_(Alan)a seguirla_**

**_*los chicos las siguieron hasta el tejado*_**

**_(Richard)que hacemos aqui_**

**_(Rosa)quiero enseñarles algo_**

**_*Alan con una cara de pervertido mientras que Richard con una de confundido*_**

**_*hubo un gran brillo que sego a los Chicos*_**

**_(Richard)mierda_**

**_*despues que el brillo se fue Rosa era una chica diferente*_**

**_(Richard)Rosa eres tu?_**

**_(Alan) que le paso esta super buena_**

**_(Rosa)no me llamen Rosa diganme afrodita_**

**_(Richard)como la diosa?_**

**_(afrodita)si enrealidad soy la diosa_**

**_(Alan)*en su mente*esta si es mia tendre a una diosa _**

**_(Richard)no te creo_**

**_(afrodita)no viste el brillo y el cambio?_**

**_(Richard)si pero para que nos muestras tu identidad _**

**_(Afrodita)eso vendra despues_**

**_*llega un carruage que vuela por aves pequeñas*_**

**_(Afrodita)suben?_**

**_*Alan subio sin pensarlo pero Richard no*_**

**_(Afrodita) que pasa no quieres subir_**

**_(Richard) no te conosco dime por que subiria a tu carruage sin conocerte _**

**_(Afrodita) a saber de tus padres_**

**_*el Chico subio al carruage*_**

**_(Afrodita)agarrense de algo_**

**_*el carruage vuelva muy rapido hasta que llega un punto en el que se forma un portal al mundo de los dioses*_**

**_*el carruage aterrisa en un templo*_**

**_(Afrodita)pasen les explicare todo_**

**_*entraron al templo junto a afrodita*_**

**_(Richard)que es esto_**

**_(Afrodita)mi templo _**

**_(Richard)bueno explica 1 por que nos dijiste 2 que sabes de mis padres y 3 por que nos engañaste con tu otra identidad_**

**_(Afrodita)la primera por que ustedes son la rencarnacion de dioses_**

**_*Richard la miro con cara de que esta loca*_**

**_(Richard)que somos rencarnaciones_**

**_(Afrodita)si son la rencarnacion de..._**

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p>Afrodita tiene una corona de flores en la cabeza usa un cetro en estos momento tiene la misma ropa que rosa,la de una estudiante<p> 


	3. Capitulo 3 Los dioses

_**(Afrodita)son la rencarnacion de Apolo y Ra**_

_**(Richard)jajajajjajaja**_

**_*afrodita les da unas gemas a los Chicos*_**

**_(Richard)y esto que es_**

**_(Afrodita)una ves que acepten su vida como dioses rompan las gemas y reviviran como dioses_**

**_(Richard)estas loca _**

**_*los chicos se fueron*  
>*el dia siguiente en la escuela*<span>_**

**_*Richard caminaba en el pasillo junto con alan*_**

**_(Alan)seguro no quieres revivir como un dios yo quiero _**

**_(Richard)no de verdad no_**

**_*llegaron al salon*_**

**_*cuando la clase comenzo explotola puerta y tenia una sombra oscura*_**

**_(Sombra)mueran_**

**_*de la sombra salio la diosa kali disparada a Alan*_**

**_(Alan)aaa!_**

**_*Richard lo tira al piso*_**

**_*los Chicos salen corriendo*_**

**_(Alan) creo que deberiamos usar las gemas_**

**_(Richard)no!_**

**_*Alan deja de correr*_**

**_(Alan)rompe la gema Richard_**

**_*Alan rompe su gema*_**

**_*Alan cae muerto*_**

**_(Richard)te lo dije mierda no seria peor_**

**_*Richard rompe su gema pero en el momento que la rompe de Alan sale un gran brillo*_**

**_*Alan habia_**_ **cambiado**_**_ tenia un cetro y en la espalda tenia unas marcas y podia flotar*_**

**_*Richard se callo al piso y brillaba*_**

**_*en ese momento se levanto pero no tenia ninguna arma solo una lira en la espalda y unos brazaletes rodilleras y tobilleras de oro*_**

_**(Richard) que se supone que le haga golpearla con las cuerdas**_

_**(Alan)no se**_

_***en ese momento llega el carruage de afrodita y se lleva a los chicos***_

**_(Richard)a donde vamos _**

**_(Afrodita ) a buscar a otros 2 dioses_**

**_(Alan)ok vamonos_**

**_(Richard)y que dioses son_**

**_(Afrodita)ya veras_**

**_*llegaron a un bosque muy grande pero aterrizaron cerca de un campamento*_**

**_(Richard)los animales son dioses?_**

**_(Afrodita)no los animales no son los dioses_**

**_(Richard)y quien es entonse_**

**_*aparece una Chica de 15 años*_**

**_(Chica)que hacen en mi campamento y quienes son_**

**_(Richard)soy Richard y el es Alan tu quien eres_**

**_(Chica)me llamo Morrigan_**

**_(Richard)bueno afrodita vamos a buscar a las rencarnaciones y me explicas_**

**_(Afrodita)ella es una_**

**_(Richard)que, esa enana es una rencarnacion _**

**_(Morrigan) y que te importa si soy pequeña y que es eso de una rencarnacion?_**

**_(Afrodita)te lo explicare me podrias decir donde esta tu compañero_**

**_(Morrigan)por que se los diria_**

**_(Afrodita)para protegerlos a ustedes de ella_**

**_*kali estaba sobre un arbol*_**

**_*_****_Kali le lanza la lanza a Alan*_**

**_(Alan)mierda_**

**_*Afrodita para la lanza*_**

**_(Afrodita)Richard llevatela_**

**_(Richard)ok_**

**_*Richard se lleva a Morrigan por la fuerza*_**

**_(Afrodita)Alan busca a el otro no deberia estar lejos_**

**_*Alan lo encuentra rapidamente en el campamento*_**

**_*Alan lo mete dentro del carruage junto con morrigan_**

**_*Kali salta sobre Richard*_**

**_(Afrodita)usa la lira Richard_**

**_(Richard)ok_**

**_*usa la lira para paralisar a kali*_**

**_(Afrodita)vamonos_**

**_*se montan en el carruage y van a el templo de afrodita*_**

**_(Afrodita)bueno es explicare todos pero primero Morrigan y Rick_**

**_(Rick)como sabes mi nombre_**

**_(Richard)explica_**

**_(Afrodita)ustedes son las rencarnaciones de Artemisa y Mercurio_**

**_(Morrigan)somos dioses?_**

**_(Afrodita)casi dioses_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Apariencias:<span>_**

**_Richard en Forma dios:lleva unos brazaletes unas rodilleras y unas tobilleras de oro tambien lleva una lira en la espalda_**

**_ Alan en forma dios lleva un baston con simbolos del sol y en el brazo derecho unos brazaletes que se encienden dependiendo de la intesidad del sol y en la espalda tiene unos simbolos_**

**_Rick:tiene 15 años y pondre mas detalles de el despues_**

**_Subo cap 1 dia si y un dia no dependiendo de mi animo subo 2 en un dia_**


	4. capitulo 4 La vida

Hola Amigos este mensaje s elos da su creador y les digo que si no subo el cap es o por que stoy ocupado o por que no me la gana pero casi siempre quiero hacerlo pero bueno aqui tienen su capitulo

_**(Rick)espera si somos dioses o semi dioses como lo somos y como lo sabes**_

_**(Richard)creeme enano tengo esa pregunta desde que se metio en mi escuela**_

_**(Alan)si tambien me da curiosidad**_

_**(Morrigan)me voy Rick vienes no pienso escuchar esta locura**_

**_*Rick la sigue*_**

**_(Afrodita)esperen no se los dire pero se los mostrare_**

**_*Afrodita Creo una nube que se estendio por todo el cuarto dando a entender la historia*_**

**_*En la Historia*_**

**_(Ares)zeus que se siente ser aplastado como un imbecil_**

**_(Zeus)no se siente muy bien pero mientras hablamos las almas de ciertos dioses ya escaparon aun no me has vencido ares y me gusta tu ejercito de dioses en especial en la parte donde van a caer_**

**_(Ares)muere!_**

**_*Ares termina matando a zeus clavandole su espada en el estomago*_**

**_*Zeus no vamos a ver de nuevo*_**

**_*Se acaba la Historia*_**

**_(Rick)oye pero explica cuantos dioses lograron escapar_**

**_(Afrodita)7 conmigo_**

**_(Richard)ya tengo mis razones para quedarme pero aun no pienso pelear con ares por que si si voy a pelear con el quiero una razon_**

**_(Afrodita)Matar_**

**_(Richard)a mi no me importa si mato a todos los dioses hasta que no me afecte a mi o a mis amigos no me importa y si disculpa me voy_**

**_*Los chicos se fueron*_**

**_*Al dia siguiente en su cuarto*_**

**_*Richard estaba en su modo dios*_**

**_*esta ves tenia una lira en cada mano*_**

**_(Richard)probemos de nuevo_**

**_*Richard tocaba las lira con 2 dedos cada una*_**

**_*toco las lira y salieron ondas que explotaron la pared de su cuarto*_**

_**(Richard)perfecto**_

_***fue corriendo a la escuela en su forma dios usaba sus liras para darse un impulso para tener mas velocidad***_

_**(Kali)muerte te matare**_

_***kali le salta y le trata que golpear con la lanza***_

_***Richard lo esquiva y le lanza una onda en la cara***_

_***kali sale volando rompiendo la mitad de un edificio***_

_**Continuara**_

* * *

><p>este cap esta corto por que no tenia mucho tiempo libre pero les prometo que el proximo vendra completo con 500 letras minimo chao :D nos vemos amigos<p> 


	5. Capitulo 5:El poder

_**(Richard) muerete**_

_*** Le Sigue Disparando ondas Sin Parar a kali ***_

_*** Kali cae al piso y lanza mas dagas Richard las dagas le corta la ropa y Parte de la piel ***_

_**(Richard) Mierda**_

_*** Kali le salta y le da un golpe en Richard en la Cara y lo tira contra muro , Richard queda clavado en el muro ***_

**_*Richard pone su arpas contra la pared*_**

**_(Richard)no e caido aun_**

**_*explota el muro y sale disparado Richard*_**

**_(Richard)que te mueras_**

**_*voltea la arpas y le caen unas ondas que matan a kali*_**

**_(Richard)un problemas menos_**

**_*se desintegra kali dejando una gema como la que tenia Richard y Alan solo que esta tenia forma de una daga*_**

**_(Richard)que es esto_**

**_*Agarra la gema y se la lleva*_**

**_*escupiendo sangre al piso*_**

**_*Se destranforma y se va a la escuela con su uniforme todo roto*_**

**_*se encuentra en el camino con un compañero de clase*_**

**_(Richard)hola_**

**_(Chico)*lo ignora*_**

**_(Richard)como quieras alexis me da igual_**

**_*Richard da un paso y llega el carruage de afrodita*_**

**_(Richard)adivino me vas a convenser_**

**_(Afrodita)no, alexis eres un dios_**

**_(Richard)jajajaj ahora todos somos dioses dime quien es el proximo el tipo de la basura el gato de alan _**

**_(Alexis)no creo eso adios locos_**

**_*Alexis se va y busca a su hermano*_**

**_(Alexis)esos locos dices que soy un dios tu crees eso Sebastian_**

**_(Sebastian) un poco _**

**_(Alexis)que? estas loco pero sabes que,_****_ire solo para ver_**

**_*Alexis se va mientra su hermano lo seguia sin darse cuenta*_**

**_*Richard va con afrodita*_**

**_(Richard)oye tienes idea de lo que hace esto _**

**_*Richard le muestra la gema*_**

**_(Afrodita)esa es el alma de un dios como las que te di si la rompes adquieres su poder no importa cuantos dioses tengas_**

**_(Richard)ok tienes alguna otra alma por lo que veo esto es una daga no se tienes una guadaña o espadas?_**

**_(Afrodita)eso no se da a si de facil dame el alma de kali y te dare el alma de Thanatos_**

**_(Richard)tiene una arma?_**

**_(Afrodita)si_**

**_*intercambiaron gemas*_**

**_(Afrodita)pero si hay algunos dioses que viven sin su gema en pocas palabras si te encuentras con thanatos*no la dejo terminar*_**

**_(Richard)como digas me da igual adios_**

**_(Afrodita)antes me hablaban con mas respeto_**

**_*Richard se fue*_**

**_(Richard)por fin podre usar una arma de verdad_**

**_*Richard rompe la gema en su edificio de 6 pisos y se cae, su cuerpo esta lleno de un gran brillo*_**

**_*Apunto de caer unas flechas lo clavaron en las paredes del edificio*_**

**_(Morrigan)creo que le di en la ropa_**

**_(Rick)creo que le diste en la mano pero bueno_**

**_*Rick sale a la velocidad de la luz agarrando a Richard y llevandolo a donde esta morrigan*_**

**_(Morrigan)perfecto vamos a llevarlo a la cueva_**

**_(Rick)ok vamonos _**

**_*Rick se lleva a Richard a la cueva*_**

**_*y morrigan los seguia_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>en el proximo cap apariencias bueno nos vemos no olviden poner sus comentarios y una cosilla busco gente para que s euna a mi fanfic pongan en el comentario nombre ,dios y su historia<span>_**

**_Morrigan:es pelirroja en su forma dios tiene un arco y en la cabeza tiene una especie de corona tiene un estuche de flechas en la espalda y por lo que se ve tiene experiencia_**

**_Rick:tienes un casco y no tiene ninguna arma tiene un traje romano razon desconocidad y su poder es la super velocidad por lo que se ve_**


	6. Capitulo 6:Un poder de un angel?

**_*En la cueva*_**

_**(Morrigan)la verdad preferiria que se matara**_

_**(Rick)oye si es verdad lo que dijo la tal afrodita nesesitaremos toda la ayuda para vencer a ares**_

_**(Morrigan)se me hela la sangre de solo pensarlo**_

**_*Rick deja a Richard en una cama de Hojas*_**

**_(Rick)yo me voy a buscar algo de comer_**

**_(Morrigan)Igual yo_**

**_*Los 2 salen de la cueva*_**

**_*pasan 4 Horas*_**

**_(Richard)donde estoy espera probemos la nueva arma_**

**_*Cuando hiba a activar su nueva tranformacion llegaron Rick y morrigan*_**

**_(Rick)hasta que desperto_**

**_(Morrigan)bueno Rick dile el plan_**

**_(Rick)trataremos de hacer lo siguiente no nos enfrentaremos a ares hasta acabar con hades anubis y thanatos_**

**_(Richard)por que no matar a ares de una vez_**

**_(Rick)por que son los dioses de la muerte pueden revivir a los dioses una y otra ves_**

**_(Richard)y por lo que se eso es malo y cual es el plan como lelgaremos a sus inframundos_**

**_(Rick)ellos vendran primero tendremos que hacer llamar la atencion_**

**_(Richard)como?_**

**_(Rick)ya no mataste a una de ellos ellos vendran a ti_**

**_(Richard)no cre..*fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la cueva_**

**_(Richard)que mierda_**

**_*salieron de la cueva y vieron a alexis peleando con Jano*_**

**_(Alexis)perfecto otros para pelear_**

**_*Alexis le lanza un rayo a Jano*_**

**_*Jano abre un portal sobre el rayo que hace que golpee a alexis*_**

**_*Alexis se queda inconsiente*_**

**_(Jano)jajaja no podran vencerme_**

**_(Morrigan)y (Rick)nos encargamos_**

**_*Rick se movio muy rapido para darle un golpe pero jano puso un portal frente a rick y lo mando al otro lado del mundo*_**

**_*Morrigan le lanzo muchas flechas con fuego pero ninguna le dieron a jano*jano abre un portal al lado de morrrigan y un al lado de el*_**

**_(Jano)adios_**

**_*jano lanza un rayo al portal que le pega a morrigan*_**

**_(Richard)bueno entonse tendre que probarla en pelea_**

**_*Richard se tranformo tenia todo igual ecepto que tenia unas alas y hombreras y tenia una Guadaña de luz inclinada en su hombro *_**

**_(Richard)TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!_**

**_(jano abre 4 portales alrededor de richard*_**

**_(Jano)muere_**

**_*Jano lanza 5 rayos seguidos por el portal y todos le pegan a Richard*_**

**_(Richard)que acabas de hacer?,ahora es mi turno_**

**_*puso su guadaña en el piso y la arrastro hasta dejar grietas y de un momento a otro jano estaba picado a la mitad*_**

**_(Jano)aah_**

**_*desintegrandose dejando una gema con forma de un portal*_**

**_*Richard la recoje*_**

**_(Richard)adios gracias por todo_**

**_*Richard se va volando hasta la casa de alan y aterriza en su cuarto dejando un hueco en su pared*_**

**_(Alan)mierda*se tranforma sin pensarlo y le apunta a Richard con el cetro*_**

**_(Richard)calmate vengo a darte un regalo se lo mucho que te gustaban los portales y te traje esto *le da la gema a alan*_**

**_(Alan)y esto que_**

**_(Richard)de donde crees que saque estas alas rompi mas de 1 y tengo 2 dioses creo que tu tambien deberias_**

**_*se va volando*_**


	7. Capitulo Extra

_**Hola amigos que me han seguido parare la historia por estos dias ya que tengo que hacer unos trabajos asi que disculpenme pero no subire fanfic hasta proximo aviso**_


End file.
